


One Thing

by blithesea



Category: Cool Runnings (1993)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithesea/pseuds/blithesea
Summary: Festivids 2017 for the win!





	One Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walkthegale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/gifts).



Length: 2:35  
Music: "One Thing" by Finger Eleven

Restless tonight  
'Cause I wasted the light  
Between both these times  
I drew a really thin line

It's nothing I planned  
And not that I can  
But you should be mine  
Across that line

If I traded it all, if I gave it all away  
For one thing, just for one thing  
If I sorted it out, if I knew all about  
This one thing wouldn't that be something

I promise I might  
Not walk on by  
Maybe next time  
But not this time

Even though I know  
I don't want to know  
Yeah, I guess I know  
I just hate how it sounds

If I traded it all, if I gave it all away  
For one thing, just for one thing  
If I sorted it out, if I knew all about  
This one thing wouldn't that be something

If I traded it all, if I gave it all away  
For one thing, just for one thing  
If I sorted it out, if I knew all about  
This one thing wouldn't that be something

Even though I know  
I don't want to know  
Yeah, I guess I know  
I just hate how it sounds

Even though I know  
I don't want to know  
Yeah, I guess I know  
I just hate how it sounds


End file.
